ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
The Wasenshi
The Wasenshi is a faction in the Mojave Wasteland in the year of 2282, formed from members of the who departed their ranks due to a growing detest for the actions of the gang in the year of 2241, shortly after encountering the Chosen One and deciding there was another way. Wandering around the Core Region, they came across the deserted corpses of various military bases and various installations. The migrants settled with the Shi in San Francisco for a short while before the Shi's dissolution and absorption into the NCR. During their time with the Shi, they were educated to a high degree, though unaware to the Shi, multiple members also consorted with the Hubologists, again drawn by their immense intelligence. Moving on from these factions with a now high level of education (for a group of wastelanders) they were able to increase their own chances of survival in a hostile environment. They established a base around the ruins of the Repconn headquarters, and using technology looted from the wastes around them, surged ahead in the wasteland arms race, creating and scavenging for themselves high levels of weaponry and armour, and reverse engineering scavenged pieces of power armor to create their own lines of advanced armor able to almost rival that of the Brotherhood of Steel. Military Infantry Light Light infantry makes up the bread and butter of the Wasenshi's military presence, being used for swift assaults as opposed to lengthy battles. Equipped with combat armor emblazoned with the Japanese flag as well as, depending on the situation, a low end assault rifle or sub-machine gun. A combat knife is included in their arsenal, and in situations of desperation or inspiration, soldier's will sometimes try and close in to attack with the knife, this move is akin to pre-war banzai charges used by Japan in times of war, e.g., World War 2. Medium Medium infantry acts as the support for the light infantry during assaults and during larger battles, replace the light infantry as a front-line unit. Trained and equipped for the harsher sides of the Mojave Desert and beyond such as dust storms which would otherwise devastate the light infantry. Among this further training are survival skills a soldier would need if they find themselves separated in the wastes. The skills include but are not limited to advanced preparation of food and water, and various other amenities to prolong the soldiers chance of living. In battle, they carry medium tier weapons, such as assault carbines and hunting shotguns, and when acting as support, they can be seen wielding high powered sniper rifles. Officer Overseer's of Wasenshi's military operation, officers are in charge with making sure an platoon runs smoothly, and morale is kept up. Within a regular sized contingent of usually 5 light infantry, there is usually one officer mixed with the squad, or at the very least, is near by. Officers do not tend to remain with the large heavy squadrons, as to not endanger themselves in what is usually missions that are high risk and high danger. Officers overseeing these operations will stay away from the squadron and observe as opposed to being with the troops. For self defence the officer will carry a high powered pistol and either a regular or laser fitted wakizashi. Ronin Assault Infantry The Ronin assault troops are the elite of the infantry, being reserved for situations where the regular infantry fails to deliver an objective, while they are the elite of the infantry, they are still ranked below that of the power armoured shock troops. They are equipped in the aptly named Ronin assault armour, which includes full bodily armour and full face helmet superior in strength to that of the regular combat armour employed by the rest of the infantry. Trained more in the use of guerrilla tactics than conventional warfare, they utilize the environment around them (what little there is) to their advantage, such as setting up elaborate ambushes for any enemy forces to wander into. In terms of ordnance, the Assault troops make use of a variety of different weaponry, included the experimental laser katana technology. They can be seen wielding the top end of carbines and rifles and at the same time, making use of low end pistols in order to conserve ammunition. Credited as being the best snipers in the Wasenshi's military, it is not surprising to see them alone on solo missions and assassination contracts, reminiscent of the ancient warriors of feudal Japan. Light Power Armour Squadron The first squadron of shock troopers in the Wasenshi military, they are clad in advanced forms of combat armour, making use of power armour software and materials to create an easily moveable frame while also allowing high levels of protection. The result was the light powered armour, being both light (hence the name) and durable to small arms fire and explosives. The helmet incorporates electronics to allow for night vision capabilities and the ability to radio base and forward reports via a built in microphone, which is sent through antenna and an ariel attached to the helmet and armour itself. Equipped with a more compact version of the 20mm flak cannon, these troopers are still able to deal heavy damage to enemy fortifications and at the very least, soften heavily said fortifications for the heavy troopers to roll through with the power guns. Heavy Armour Squadron The tanks of the Wasenshi military, these troopers are the top tier of shock troopers and are used to punch through enemy forces and heavy fortifications, usually to make way for infantry to come on through. In large scale engagements they can also act as fire support, as their powerful armor grants them high levels of protection from arms fire and explosive weaponry. Armed with the full power of the 20mm flak cannon, there is very little that can stand against a full squadron of these soldiers, though their powered armor does mean that they are vulnerable to opponents wielding EMP weaponry, but if they are called in, those vulnerabilities will have already been neutralized. Agriculture The group is rather dependent on a large team of hired scavengers and prospectors for maintaining their own water and food supplies. Industry Laser Katana technology ---- ---- Notes *All unique clothing/armour and weapons were created by BrotherShojo at the New Vegas Nexus. Category:Faction